When Harmonies Combine
by jeessssss
Summary: 29 yearold Edward Cullen is a nationally known pianist & 27 yearold Isabella Swan is a rising theatrical singer Her heart wants to be found His heart craves and epic romance When the two meet through a turn of events will their hearts calling be answered
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I hope you all like this. I have it posted over at twcslibrary too and I wanted to see what you guys thought of it! **

* * *

(Edward's POV)

Oh sweet notes of soft and heavenly bliss. How they danced and fluttered about my head. My constant companions always swimming through the vast planes of my mind. While everything else in life was an eventual dissapointment, my music never failed me. It was always there, urging me on. And through those notes of generous and sincer emotion, I spoke to others. I spoke from my heart, about things I knew and things I didn't understand. I spoke of my own life, my pain. People didn't know where my inspiration came from, and the fact was that I didn't want them to know where I pulled the music from. But I figured that as long as I touched someone else in some emotional or mental way with my music, I was satisfied.

I had been playing the piano since I was little. When I saw my grandfather playing when I was about 5, I knew then that all I would ever want to do would be to play the piano. I remembered watching his incredibly long fingers glide of the snow white ivory keys in a rythmic patter. It fascinated me to no end. I told him of my want to learn to play and he eagerly agreed to teach me all that he knew. We worked our way through the lessons together and he taught me everything he could.

By the time I was ten, I won a prize for being one of Chicago's youngest and most talented players. They told me I was a prodigy and I was pretty damn proud of that fact. Then when I was 15, I was the winner of an Illinois state youth musical championship. I went on from there and got a full ride through Juliard. I graduated as the most inspirational and most promising musician of my class. I was immediately offered a job to teach at Juliard, I happily agreed to a part time position. My family had been so proud of me. I was known nation wide as the next Mozart, I took the title with pride. It was a high position to live up too. I played for Broadway, the Phil Harmonic, I even directed my own raphsody back home at the Chicago Symphony Orchestra. Everything was going wonderfully, until my family was struck by tradgedy.

I was 22 when my grandparents were in a car accident. My grandma died a week after the accident, it tore my grandpa up. He never touched a piano or listened to music again. My parents urged him to come live with us in Chicago, he refused saying that he wasn't going to let go of his wifes memory by moving from their house they lived in their whole married lives. When he was diagnosed with dimensia, Carlisle, my father, wanted to make him move so that we could take care of him. My dad was a very prestigious doctor in Illinois and would have been able to easily care for him. My grandpa just couldn't let go of his memories though. I decided I would move and stay with him at his house in Seattle. He was happy that he wasn't being pulled from his home. I wondered how long he would remember the memories of the house though. And slowly but surely, they started to slip away from him.

What hurt the most though was when he started to forget who we were. He didn't know that Carlisle was his son, he didn't remember Emmett or Alice anymore either. He completely forgot Esme, the only people he remembered was his dead wife and me. But then the day came where he forgot me too. I'll never forget the look on his face when he saw me in the morning. He looked so scared.

"What do you want? I don't have anything!" He cried helplessly. I was confused and sad.

"Grandpa... its me... Edward." I tried to tell him as I started to walk forward. He got scared and ran away from me. That was the day that we decided to put him into a home. People would be able to take much better care of him in a secure and inclosed invironment, as much as I hated it, it was for his own good. I still visited him every chance I got. He thought I was his piano instructor most of the time.

"This seems so familiar to me." He said to me one day as we played the first piece he ever taught me together.

"Its because you taught it to me grandpa..." He looked so helpless. Some days it would come back to him who I was and he'd ask how the family was but more often then not, he only knew me as Mr. Cullen, volunteer piano teacher from the Seattle Symphony Orchestra.

I had taken a job at the Seattle Symphony Orchetra when I moved here. It was a great job, it paid well and had good benefits. I was happy with it. I also helped coach vocal lessons at Benaroya Hall.

I spent six days a week there, helping anyway that I could in any musical department when I wasn't playing the piano or with my grandpa.

In all honesty, the vocal lessons usually bored me to death, it was the same people time and time again, usually girls too. Girls who couldn't keep their hands to themselves or act professionally. It wa irksome when I tried to instruct them and play the piano at the same time when all they wanted to do was seduce me. Sure some of them were fucking gorgeous and looked like they could handle themselves, I kept my work relationships separet from personal relationships (which I didn't have time for.) I do admit thought that, in my heart, my music wasn't enough. And like every great writer or composer, they had the greateset of love to inspire them. And my heart longed for that overpowering passion with someone. Physically and emotionally, I wanted it.

And while the vocal lessons were slightly painful for me, I was happy I did them. If I wasn't being a vocal coach, I would never have met _her_. The girl that awoke a fire in the pit of my stomach when she walked into a room. The up and rising professional singer, Isabella Swan.

* * *

**There is the first chapter! Hope you all liked it. Review friends!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy you guys!**

* * *

"Posture Lauren! Mind your posture!" I yelled at her for the millionth time while she _attempted_ to sing. She was one of my beggining students, and thats where she was bound to stay for the rest of her life I think. Call me a harsh bastard if you want but if she didn't fix her damn posture, this wasn't going to go anywhere.

"I don't know what you mean Edward. Can't you show me?" She tried to sound seductive but it just wasn't working. At best I found Lauren to be ordinary in the looks department and no matter how many time I tried to tell her I wasn't interested, she wouldn't give up. I think that its due to the fact that I had made the foolish mistake of having sex with her. I had been in a vulnerable spot and it was a late night of voice lessons. I had been showing her how to stick her chest out and how to support her diaphram. Touches were exchanged, signals were crossed, and it led me to using her for venting sex. And to be honest, it was some of the worst venting sex I've had!

"Lauren! You know how to stand! You know how to breathe! Don't hold the air in your lungs, hold it in your stomach!" I struck the piano keys in frustration.

"Edwwaaard! It makes me look fat to hold the air in my stomach!" She already was anorexic looking, with holding the air in her stomach, it made her look like she actually ate sometimes. I gripped my hair and pushed my forehead onto the piano keys.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Its _OK_ to look 'fat'!" She started to whine when I stood up angrily, causing the piano bench to fall over and clatter across the floor.

"Bad time to interupt?" Came Aro's amused voice from the door. Oh bless this man for coming in!

"Not a moment too soon!" I cheered in relief. Aro stood in the doorway, Marcus and Caius stood out side with their backs to me, it appeared they were speaking with someone. Aro was the head conductor of Benaroya Hall where I worked. Him and his brothers, Marcus and Caius, kept everything in order and running smoothly. They were very good friends of my family and always took care of me.

"I was wonering if I may speak with you for a moment... that is, unless you are busy." Aro cocked his eyebrow at me in amusement.

"It would be a pleasure. Lauren, gather your things, you may leave now." I waved my hand dismissively at her. Her jaw fell slack as she scoffed at me.

"But...!"

"Lauren, my boss would like to speak to me." She scowled at me but huffed away. She added an extra swing in her step, causing my stomach to churn at the sight of her horribly bony hips. After she exited the room, Aro came to me. I sat my piano bench back straight and sat down.

"So, what can I do for you Aro?" I sighed. I gathered the sheet music on the stands and put them in their folders. He ran his white fingers over the piano keys before speaking.

"I have a new student for you..." I groaned before he could finish.

"Aro!" He knew I hated new students. Especially if they came with the idea that they were some genius singer about to change the world and they had no experience under their belts.

"Edward, my boy! If you hate being a vocal coach so much, why do you do it?" Aro questioned as he sat down next to me.

"Because, I don't need time to think... I like being busy." Aro, sensing I had no desirer to speak of this matter, cleared his throat and patted my back.

"Thats alright Edward. You know we are more than happy to have you here. But I think that you'll really like this new student we have for you." Aro sounded very confident. I had only liked one of my voice students, he was a well educated man but he moved to Texas. I highly doubted that this student would be any different from the rest. Whoever it was probably couldn't sing for shit, wouldn't know anything, and if it was a girl, she'd probably try to seduce me first thing. In short, I needed no more students!

"And why would this student be any different from the others?" I started to voice my complaints, "Why will I like who ever it is? They are all the same. I can tell you now, if its a woman, she'll be like all of the others, a damn whore..." I was cut of by the soft and penatrating voice.

"Its nice to meet you too Mr. Cullen. I'm Isabella Swan. You came so highly recomended..." I instantly regreted my outburst. Isabella Swan was the quickly rising and nationally known classical and operatic singer. Everyone in the music industry knew who she was and if they didn't, they weren't real musicians. Vocal teachers across the country wanted her to be their legacy. They wanted to use her for their own professions. I stood up to greet her properly, but she put her hand up to stop me.

"No need to get up. You said so yourself, why would I be any different from your other students? I see no need to give me special treatment just because you know who I am. But I would like to assure you of one thing, I take my singing and who ever is involved in it very seriously. You needn't worry about me being like all of the other damn whores." Her eyes were firey and her words were passionate. She stood tall and confidently.

"Isabella just moved here to Seattle. She knew of our musical programs before she came here, and she said she had heard wonderful things. She actually requested to learn from you Edward." Marcus' soft voice made me feel even worse for judging so quickly.

"Yes, I believe you taught a friend of mine. Angela Webber, she said that you were an honest, strong, and helpful teacher. I thought that maybe you could perhaps be my new coach." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Please, forgive me Miss Swan. I hadn't meant to be so harsh. I shouldn't have reached any such conclusions so quickly. I would be happy to take you on as a new student." I stood up this time and offered my hand to her for a handshake. She cocked her head to the side and I noticed how her eyes squinted slightly in concentration. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth before reaching her own hand out to mine. A sensation of heat flew up my arm and across my chest. Her pale skin was soft and smooth. Her beautiful chocolate eyes studied me intently. Her hair was long, silky, and was bunched in lose curls. She was petite, how someone so small had such an extravigant voice amazed me. In short, she was a stunning vision to my eyes.

"I hope that we will be able to create a schedule that would allow you to continue to see your other students." I looked over to Aro in question. Why wouldn't I be able to see my other students? Not that I would be devistated if I had to let them go...

"Isabella comes in high demand Edward. She has agreed to come work for us here. She is going to be our new leading singer. The origional leader is going to become her understudy. In order for her to work her though, she requires vocal coaching Monday through Friday. She chose you to be help her..." I looked from Aro to Isabella. She wanted me?

"I would be happy to." I agreed. She smiled joyfully.

"Wonderful! Aro, Marcus, Caius, I will see you gentlemen on Monday. Mr. Cullen, it will be a joy to work with you. Now if you will excuse me, I have a few errands to see too." Marcus walked her out of the room without another word. Isabella Swan wants me to teacher her. _ME!_

"Edward, do you have any idea how much this will progress your career? Everyone will want to learn from you!" Aro cooed as he placed his hand on my back.

"I know... but..." Caius spoke for the first time.

"We need her Edward. She will bring the kind of attention that we need. You will do whatever you have to, to make sure that she is happy here. She is now an asset to Benaroya Hall. Take care of all of her needs. We will be watching closely Edward." He turned on his heel and glided out of the hall.

"It will work out wonderfully my boy. I know it will. Give my best to Carlisle, I do miss his company." I smiled half heartedly at Aro as he too sauntered out of my music room.

Talk about putting pressure on someone. It sounded like they expected me to bend over backwards for Isabella. I knew that she would be a very important person to have here at the Hall... but could I really teach some big shot singer? Was I up for the task? I wasn't sure, but it seemed that I really didn't have a choice. I stayed at the hall late that night. Isabella would be back on Monday for her first official lesson from me and I needed to find the perfect song for us to start together on. I was planing on making this my best lesson that I had taught. Come Monday, I would be ready to teach Isabella Swan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter, thanks for all the reviews, they are very encouraging.**_

* * *

___

"**Those who danced were thought to be quite insane by those who could not hear the music." ~Angela Monet **

**BPOV**

**(1 week ago)**

I hated planes. They were always uncomfortable. Crying children, snoring people who thought it was okay to take a nap on your shoulder, getting your elbow banged by the snack cart as it went by. It was hours of pure torcher!

But this time, I couldn't complain. I was too busy worrying about my father to care. My dad, Charlie, had been the Police Chief of a small town called Forks. It was in the Olympic Peninsula of Washington and it rained constantly. He had always been happy there though.

Charlie was loved by everyone in town. He was a great guy and was always doing things to help others. He spent too much time worrying about everyone but himself, and that's how he got to where he was today. About four months ago, he had suffered from a massive stroke that left him partially paralyzed on the left side of his body. He couldn't speak any more either so he had to write down what he wanted to say on a pad of paper that he carried with him.

Renee, my mother, had been absolutely devastated. Renee had been a professional dance all her life. She met Charlie while she was on a dance tour. They were scheduled for a small stop in Forks for a week before they moved to Seattle. Charlie, who had just joined to Forks police department, was supposed to be her bodyguard. Mom says that the moment she saw him, it was like fireworks, she know right then that she wanted him. And boy did she get him.

Before leaving, they exchanged contact information and promised to stay in touch. And they did, they talked to each other all the time. After about 3 months of an over the phone relationship, Renee called him in tears, telling him about how she found out she was pregnant and due to her 'delicate' situation, she couldn't finish the dance tour. He insisted that she come back to Forks so that he could take care of us and do things 'the proper way.' Seven months later, I came along. Sure they didn't have a conventional relationship, but at least they were happy with each other.

When I was four, my mom opened her own ballet studio. She tried to teach me how to dance, but I was hopelessly uncoordinated. I had inherited that from Charlie. So, upon learning that I couldn't dance, she signed me up for voice lessons. My music stemmed from there, I was given scholar ships to places like Julliard and other schools in Europe. My parents sent me to college encouraging me to continue my pursuit in being a professional singer, and so I did.

I excelled wonderfully. I was asked to perform all over the world! I was actually becoming someone. I usually preferred to stay in New York and perform though. Everything seemed to be going very well, but it was just the calm before the storm. Charlie had his stroke and I made my decision; I would move back home to Washington and help Renee take care of my dad.

One of my old teachers found out that I was going to be moving back home and most likely stop with my music. He insisted that I shouldn't quit my music. He told me of an open position for a singer at Benaroya Hall in Seattle. He gave me the number and begged me to call.

When I did call, I was happy that I had. The man who owned the hall, Aro Volturri, was more than excited to have me join them. His excitement seemed to rub off on me some. He was also very sympathetic to my situation.

"We will take care of you my darling. Anything you need help with, we'; be there for you." He spoke in a fatherly tone to me.

"Thank you Aro, that means so much to me..."

"Of course, now there is the matter of a vocal coach, I was thinking that our Mr. Christopher Borges would be a wonderful-" I interrupted him, knowing who I wanted to be my coach already.

"An old teacher of mine suggested an old student of his that works at the hall. An Edward Cullen I believe was his name."

"Oh yes, he is a dear boy, wonderful teacher. You will get along famously my dear. You will indeed..." He said he'd have everything set up for when I came in that Friday to meet with them. I was pleased but right now, my first priority was Charlie.

When my plane landed in Seattle, I deboarded the plane and made my way to the baggage claim. There was a large man holding a sign with my name on it. He was very tell, at least 6'5 I'd guess. He had black shaggy hair, his eyes were a vivid blue, and his face was well defined. In all, he was a very handsome person. He smiled as he saw me slowly approach him.

"I'm Isabella Swan," I said shyly as I stuck out my hand to him. He took it gently between his two larger hands.

"I'm Felix, Aro Volturri sent me to pick you up. I'm your personal escort from now on." He winked at me, causing me to blush furiously. He seemed very nice and friendly; I could see myself getting along with him easily. He grabbed my luggage for me and led me outside. The air was cold and moist. I had to admit, I had missed the fresh smell of rain hitting the wet pavement and trees. As I was breathing in the clean smells of the rainy city, Felix loaded my things into the trunk of a black car. When he finished he came around to the back door and held it open for me. As soon as my door was shut, he went around to the driver's side and slid in. He quickly pulled into traffic and we were on our way to an unknown destination. After about fifteen minutes, Felix started to talk.

"Aro already has a condo rented out for you. It's fully furnished and he already paid the down payment and move in fees. It's pretty close to Benaroya Hall too." His voice was cheery as he bobbed through the traffic.

"He really did take care of everything for me..." I felt almost close to tears. Why would someone go through all that trouble for me?

The drive didn't last much longer until we stopped in front of a tall building. Seeing as it was pouring, Felix popped out an umbrella as he got out of the car. He let me out while shielding me from the rain, and led me inside.

"I will come back down and get your luggage after we get you upstairs." He smiled down at me as he led me into a warm lobby. The woman behind the counter smiled in false cheer as we approached her.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

"We need the keys to Isabella Swan's condo please." Felix held out his hand expectantly. She quickly found the keys and dropped them into his waiting hand. He ushered me over to the elevators and pushed the button for the top floor.

"You didn't tell me that I was on the top floor." I elbowed Felix in the side, which was more like in-between his hip and ribs seeing as how tall he was. He only chuckled as we continued the climb upward in the metal box. When we reached the top, I notice that there were only two doors on the top floor, one being mine and the other my neighbors. Felix opened the door for me and flipped on the lights. I couldn't help but gasp. The place was gorgeous. It was full of rich colors and perfect lighting.

"I'll go get your things." Felix ducked out the door and left me to myself. An envelope was sitting on the counter with my name on it. I was quick to open it.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I hope that you like your new home. Everything is ready and Felix is at your dispense to take you anywhere at any time. I have enclosed a credit card with no limit; I thought you might like to go shopping to pass the time. I can't wait to meet you in person my dear._

_Sincerely,_

_Aro Volturri_

A tear slid down my cheek as I picked up the black _Amex_ card. How could this man who didn't even know me be so kind?

* * *

**Hope it was good, thanks for reading, make sure you review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Next chapter has arrived. Bonnie, over at Bonnie's Banner's ( **http:/bonniesbanners(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**) made a VERY cool banner for me! . Banner, (**http:/i45(dot)tinypic(dot)com/2hhoo5h(dot)jpg**)** **you should go check it out! **

* * *

BPOV

My first night back in Washington was spent getting to know my new home. It was a very lovely place. The condo was comfortable, it didn't have much decoration or lots of furniture, but it had a lot of potential.

Sleeping didn't come easily that night. The king size bed was made of downed goose feathers as were the pillows and comforter. I was unbelievably comfortable, but I couldn't sleep because I was too busy worrying about Charlie. In all honesty, I was nervous to see him.

Would he be happy I was there? Charlie wasn't the type of person who let others see him in a vulnerable state. But now, he had no choice. In fact, I had only seen Charlie cry once. I was about eleven when his father died. They hadn't gotten along real well, especially when he got Renee pregnant, and Charlie had felt so guilty about not being there for his father when he most needed him. No matter how much they disagreed with things, Charlie said he felt terrible about not being there the day his father passed away. The day of the funeral, Charlie had a trail of tears running down his cheeks.

Would he be upset that I hadn't been to see him sooner? Renee had assured me on more than one occasion that they didn't want me to drop everything going on in my life because of him. But was that him giving up what he wanted so that I would be happy? I knew that he wanted what was best for me, but I wanted what was best for him. I had already spent so much time away from him; I wanted to be by him _now_. How different would he look to me in his frail state? I knew it shouldn't matter but I couldn't help but wonder. I knew my heart would crumble when I saw him, frail and changed. Crippled by the effects of life.

I finally fell into a troubled slumber at about four A.M. only to have my alarm go off at seven. With a huff, I headed to my new kitchen to make a cup of tea. Tea was like my coffee. It soothed the throat muscles and made it easier for the voice to flow out freely. Fortunately, bless Aro, I found a pack of my favorite Chi Tea in the cupboard. I filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove to boil. I went to sit in the dining room while I was waiting on the water.

The dining room was lovely. The large dining table was made of sturdy ebony wood. Intricate leaf and vine designs were carved into the sides and legs of the table as well as the chairs. The chairs were padded with soft white fabric which also had velvety designs on them. There were well coordinated bouquets of Freesias, Lilly's, and daisies on the table in elegant crystal vases. The room its self was beautiful. One of the walls was made of solid glass, giving me a beautiful view of the Seattle skyline. It was already pouring, sheeting everything that it could touch in glistening drops. In a few weeks, due to the approaching winter chill, there would be snow blanketing everything. I always had this tradition that early in the morning after the first snowfall, I would go outside and admire the crisp, undisturbed snow. It was peaceful, calming. I had done this ever since I was seven. Charlie would wake me up, we would get bundled up in our snow coats and boots, go outside, and enjoy the way the setting moon and rising sun bounced off of the sparkling snow.

The whistling of the kettle brought me out of my fond memories and back to the present. I filled a mug with the steaming water and placed a tea bag in the cup as well. I headed for my bathroom to take a shower and get ready. I hopped in the shower and enjoyed the warmth of the pressured water my body started to relax and I breathed in the steam and shampooed my hair. When the water started to get cold, I stepped out and pulled on my robe. I quickly went to work blow drying my hair. Then I went on to put on very little make up. I wasn't one to do myself up unless I was performing. Back in high school, my friends always tried to dress me up and take me out. I wasn't much for the 'hard partying' scene.

I threw on some jeans and a grey knit sweater before going to find the phone number Felix had left me. I needed a way to get to Forks and I didn't have a car of my own. I felt bad for making him take a three hour drive, spending at least a few more hours in Forks, and another three hour drive back but he did say to call if I needed to go anywhere. Reluctantly, I dialed his number. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello Bella, where will I be taking you today?" He inquired.

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, I need to go to a town called Forks... you know where that is right?" He laughed into the phone at my obviously silly question.

"It's no big deal Bella. And of course I know where it is, it's my job to know after all." He assured me that he'd be at my door in no more than five minutes. He hung up before I had a chance to tell him to take his time. I finished gathering my purse, coat, and shoes while I waited for him. Like he promised he was at my door in no time. He had a wide grin on his face when I opened the door.

"Good morning Bella, sleep well?" He asked as he grabbed my purse and helped me put my coat on.

"Ok, what about you?" I responded as he led me into the elevator and pressed the button for the bottom floor.

"Just fine, thank you. Are you hungry?" He waved to the receptionist as we walked towards the doors. He popped open the umbrella as we got outside to cover me us from the rain.

"Umm, no, I'm fine. Thank you though." I couldn't eat. The butterflies in my stomach took up all the room; there wasn't enough room for food. He held open the car door for me as I ducked inside. He got in quickly himself and pulled away from the curb. There was quiet music playing in the background, it relaxed me some. When we were about an hour into our drive, Felix spoke.

"Would you mind if we pulled off and got some refreshments? It might be nice for the rest of the drive." It was a good idea; we would undoubtedly get thirsty or hungry at some point.

"That's a great idea," He smiled at me through the rearview mirror and took the exit ramp off the highway. We pulled up to a Seven-Eleven that was pretty much empty except for a few people. After turning off the car, Felix came and opened my door, holding out his hand to me. It wasn't raining at the moment, but the thick thunder heads moved towards each other slowly over head, threatening to become a storm soon. Felix placed his hand in-between my shoulder blades, maintaining a professional touch. We made our way to the fridges in the back first to grab some drinks.

"What's your poison Bella?" He asked with a chuckle as we examined various bottle and cans.

"Well, I'm partial to raspberry tea myself. And yourself?"

"I'm more of a Pepsi man." I smiled as he grabbed two bottles of each and we headed over to the snacks. He picked up and looked at various items as we walked down the aisles.

"So Bella, can I ask you a question?" Felix looked at me over the rack of chips that were separating us.

"Sure," I wasn't sure what he was going to ask me, but the way that he spoke made it sound like his question would be personal. He sighed before taking a deep breath.

"What are we going to Forks for?" I hadn't thought to tell him why we were going to Forks. I guess he should know, especially since I'll probably be coming down more often than not.

"Well... I'm going to visit my parents." I sighed as the cashier rang up our items.

"Oh, so you grew up in Washington then?" He grabbed the bag from the cashier and we headed to the car.

"I'll sit up front with you this time." I smiled at him as he yet again held the door open for me. "And yes, I did grow up here." We pulled back onto the high way. I opened a bottle of Pepsi for him and my tea for me.

"Thanks. So what are your parents' names? What do they do in Forks?"

"Well, there names are Charlie and Renee. My mom has her own dance studio and my dad is... or was the Chief of Police." I felt a sudden wave of sadness roll over me as I looked at the trees go by.

"Was the Chief? Did he retire?"

"Well... not exactly..." He turned his gaze to me. He cocked his eyebrow in question. "Charlie had a stroke about four months ago. I was away in Australia when it happened and I couldn't leave until my last performance. He became partially paralyzed and he can't really talk now. That's the main reason I moved back here, so I could be closer to my dad." We sat in silence for a little bit until he finally spoke.

"I think that's great Bella. So many people aren't there for someone in their family let alone their own parents when a crisis hits. Do you think I could meet your parents?" Felix looked genuinely interested in meeting my parents. I had a feeling that he would probably get along real well with Charlie.

"I think that they'd like to meet you." He blinded me with a large smile and we continued toward our destination of Forks. The closer we got, the more my nerves buzzed. Soon we came across the Forks city limit sign.

"We're almost there Bella. Nervous?" Felix bumped my arm with his elbow.

"Definitely,"

"It'll be okay, they'll just be happy to see you. I'd bet you anything." As we got closer and closer to my childhood home, I closed my eyes, trying to regulate my breathing. The car pulled to a stop and my eyes slid open. The house hadn't changed much. The thin brick path with the Geraniums planted along side winded up to the front steps of the porch Charlie had added. The house was still yellow with green shutters; Renee said it made the house more welcoming. The front door still had 'Swan' carved into the front. Wind chimes hung around the porch overhang; I had missed it more than I thought.

"I take it this is the 'Swan' residence..." Felix leaned forward in his seat to look out the front window for a better view.

"Yes, this is home... Well, let's go." We both got out of the car. Felix started up the path but I couldn't bring myself to move. Halfway up the path, Felix turned back to me.

"Bella? You okay?" He jogged back over to my side.

"What if he's mad at me? What if he doesn't want me here?" I started to panic. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his side.

"It will be fine Bella. Come on," He pulled me up the path, up the front steps, and to the door. He hastily pushed the doorbell in. I could hear footsteps on the other side, coming from the door. The handle turned and the door opened. There was my mom. She too looked the same. She looked like me just much more beautiful. Her brown hair framed her face in a wavy bob. Her brown eyes weren't as alive as I remembered but there was still a fire burning behind them. Her thick lips curled into a smile.

"Isabella, darling Bella!" She threw herself into my arms. I held onto her for dear life as she held on to me. I felt tears hit my shoulder as she silently cried. We eventually pulled away from each other.

"Who is this handsome man Bella?" She giggled. Felix humored her by grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"It's great to miss you, I'm Felix."

"And you're... Bella's...?"

"I'm her driver." A small blush spread across her face.

"If that's what you kids are calling it now..." I couldn't help but laugh at my mom's tunnel vision. She thought what she wanted and she turned it into reality.

"Mom! Seriously, he's my driver." She smiled.

"Well, it's still nice to meet you. Your father will be so pleased that you are here Bella. He's wanted to see you for a while. He would call you but since he can't... he can't really... speak anymore." Renee started to cry yet again.

"Come on mom, let's go see him. He's in the living room I'm guessing." She nodded as she led us inside. The TV was on ESPN; Charlie was sitting in his favorite chair bundled up in a blanket. He _did_ look different. His left eye drooped a little, in fact, the whole left side of his face seemed to angle down a little. His hair was a little shaggier; he had some scruff on his face. But, he was still Charlie.

"Daddy," Charlie's eyes flickered over to me.

"Be-Bells," His voice was garbled as he tried to say my name. Tears suddenly spilt from his eyes. He held out his good arm to me and I all but ran over to him. I pressed my face into his shoulder as his arm wrapped around me.

"I've missed you so much." I cried into his shoulder. He smoothed my hair and kissed the top of my head, speaking silent words through his actions. He pulled back from me a little and grabbed the pad of paper in his lap and a pen. With shaking fingers, he started to write with sloppy script across the page. When he was done he held it up to me.

_I am happy now._

_Those simple words made my vision blur terribly. He touched my cheek and rubbed his thumb across the bone. _

"I'm happy too..." He looked behind me and furrowed his already wrinkled brow. He started to write on the pad again.

_Who is that? Your boyfriend._

_I laughed as I noticed how alike my parents were. They both thought he was involved with me._

"No, he's my driver. Since I started working at Benaroya Hall, the owner, Aro Volturri, gave me my own personal driver, a condo, and a credit card. They're taking really good care of me." Felix smiled as he approached Charlie.

"I'm Felix, sir. It's nice to meet you." Felix held out his hand to Charlie. Charlie reached out slowly and gave a firm shake.

"Are you guy's hungry? I was just about to make some lunch. Want to help me Bella?" Renee said from the entry way of the living room.

"Sure mom, I'll be back dad." He gave my leg a pat and I followed Renee to the kitchen. Everything was sitting on the counters, ready to be chopped up and cooked. She went over to the over and turned it on.

"He is a lot happier than he has been in a while because of you Isabella." She preferred to call me by my full name; she said that it was too beautiful of a name not to say the whole thing.

"I'm glad... I've missed you guys so much. It's nice being close again." She smiled back at me as we started lunch. After lunch, we sat and talked for a while. Renee got on the subject of her being a professional dancer, Felix was fascinated. She started to tell him stories and show him pictures of the older days. I was sitting on the armrest of Charlie's chair. I was watching as Felix and Renee bantered back and forth. Charlie patted my leg and handed me his pad of paper.

_He's a nice guy... I wouldn't mind if you wanted to go out with him..._

_I burst into laughter at his silliness. _

"Felix is a nice guy... but there's nothing there." He continued to write more.

_I just want you to be happy Bells._

"I'm happy now... with you." He smiled.

_That's not the kind of happy I mean Bella. I want you to have your own family. Besides, I won't be here forever._

_I blinked tears away at the truthfulness of his words._

"But I'm happy for now. That'll have to be ok for a while." He looked up at me with sad but understanding eyes. He knew I wouldn't listen and I knew he'd just bring it up at a later time. But like I said, for now, that'll have to do.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! I'll have another chapter out soon! Excited for feed back!


End file.
